


a fraction of your half makes me whole

by bisousniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Porn, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisousniall/pseuds/bisousniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is curious, and Zayn just wants to be fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a fraction of your half makes me whole

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of a larger fic I've been working on, but I decided to start with the sex scene first (why not) and now I kind of need to focus on my BigBang, but I didn't want this lovely sex scene just sitting around my hard drive, so I decided to post it! Pre and post sex scene may be coming eventually as an out of order series. All you need to know is that Zayn woke up as a girl one day, and this fic takes place a few weeks after!
> 
> All of my love and gratitude to [Any](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cmdf) who literally held my hand throughout writing this entire monster of a sex scene, and also came up with the idea for the title. I feel like half the credit should go to her. Thanks babe.
> 
> Be warned for liberal usage of the word 'cunt' in a non-negative way, but it's still there. A lot.

“So what do they feel like?” Niall asks casually one afternoon while they’re sprawled out playing FIFA in his living room. Niall had invited him over under the guise of _“practicing or writing songs or something”_ but Zayn knew with the two of them it would end up here. They gave up pretenses quickly, and Niall broke out the XBox remotes.

“What does what feel like?”

“You know,” Niall’s eyes stay on the screen but he takes one hand off the remote to mime an exaggerated pair of breasts. Zayn rolls his eyes, but he can feel his face heat up a bit. His breasts aren’t nearly as large as the ones Niall is currently juggling with next to him, but they’re a decent size. Modest even, and definitely larger than a handful, but his hands are smaller than they used to be, so he doesn’t really have anything to measure it against.

“Are you saying you want to feel up my boobs?”

Niall pauses the game, and Zayn can feel him moving around on the couch. When Zayn turns to face Niall, he’s already staring, his remote still in his hands and his cheeks flushed red.

“Are you saying you’d let me?”

Zayn pretends to think it over, but shrugs after a couple seconds. “Sure. I mean, I don’t really blame you, they’re pretty nice tits if you ask me. Besides, you’d do the same for me if you turned into a girl, yeah?”

Niall nods enthusiastically. “Of course, of course.”

They both reach to place their remotes on the coffee table at the same time, and Zayn straightens up, leaning his back against the arm of the couch instead of slumping over it like he was before. Niall scoots closer to him, and reaches out his hands.

“Can I just...” Niall trails off, and Zayn almost feels like laughing at the look of concentration on his face, but the room has gone eerily quiet since the video game was paused, and Zayn doesn’t really want to discourage him. He bites his lip and pushes his shoulders back to push his boobs out as encouragement, and Niall gets the hint and finally cups one hand around each breast. His hands are warm from his grip on the controller and _Jesus_ have they always been so big? Zayn really doesn’t want this to turn into an awkward situation, and he can feel it heading in that direction, so he decides to lighten the mood a bit.

“Christ, Ni, you’re acting like you’ve never felt up a pair of tits in your life.”

Niall scoffs. “Well, it’s not exactly every day those tits are attached to your best formerly male mate, is it?”

Zayn can’t really argue with that, so he pushes them forward a bit more, says “come on, then. They’re not gonna break.”

Niall just laughs and _finally_ gives them a good squeeze, his pinkies and ring fingers end up pinching Zayn’s nipples, and if there’s one thing he’s learned from being in this body, it’s that nipples have a mind of their own. He doesn’t mean for them to get hard, honestly, but Niall is the only one who has touched them other than himself, and his body is reacting to it. He thinks back to a few days earlier when he groped his own breasts in a desperate bid to get himself off, but ended up shaking and unsatisfied, and beyond horny. Niall is still massaging Zayn’s breasts, and his pinkies keep grazing the nipples, and Zayn leans into it. The quickness with which female bodies become aroused is still a shock to Zayn, and he clenches down on nothing, his body becoming overly sensitive and squirmy.

“These are some gorgeous knockers, Zaynie.”

Zayn laughs, thankful for the momentary distraction. “Thanks, Ni.”

“Are you...not wearing a bra, then?”

“It was cutting into my back. Honestly, they’re like torture devices, I don’t know why girls even bother with them.”

Niall removes his hands from Zayn’s boobs, and they feel oddly cold now, and Zayn knows he’s probably got headlights in this thin tank he’s got on.

“You wanna see ‘em?” Zayn asks quickly, but before he gets a response from Niall, he whips his tank top over his head, and tosses it behind the couch. Zayn looks down to admire them, how soft and round they are, with pert nipples from contact, and now the cool air on them. Very nice tits, in Zayn’s opinion. He reaches up to cup them himself, his thumbs gliding over his own nipples, hardening further under the touch. He takes a quick glance up at Niall who has gone completely still, just staring with wide eyes as Zayn plays with his own tits. 

Zayn watches as Niall clears his throat and stutters a few times before asking “so, um, how does that feel?”

“Fuck, Ni, it’s so good.” Zayn moans out, surprising himself with how much he means it. Zayn can hear the desperation in his own voice, and it’s slightly jarring. He watches Niall’s chest rise and fall, breaths turning shallow and quick, and how Niall’s edging closer slightly. 

“Tell me how good.”

Zayn whines in his throat a bit. “I don’t know, really fucking good.”

“Are you getting wet?”

Zayn realizes with a bit of shock that he is, the arousal building in his body and throbbing between his legs is causing him to get wet.

“Yeah, yeah ‘m already wet.” Zayn glances back to Niall, whose eyes are still wide, and his pupils dilated so there’s just a thin ring of blue. Niall is shifting in his seat, palms resting in his lap in what looks like a subtle attempt to hide his dick. “Am I turning you on?”

Niall quickly shakes his head ‘no’. He’s flushed bright red now, Zayn can see it spread down his neck, across his chest and beneath his vest. Zayn nudges him with his foot.

“Come on, I told you I’m wet--am I making you hard? It’s only fair.”

“But you’re my mate,” he mumbles.

“Jesus Christ, look at me, though! I’ve got a great set of tits and I’m _so horny_ , and shit, I just want to feel a fucking dick inside of me. I got off like six times a couple nights ago, and it wasn’t enough.”

“Fuck, six times?”

Zayn nods, and by this point he’s squeezing his own boobs out of sheer frustration. “I honestly could have kept going, but I need more than my fingers.”

“Are you asking me to fuck you?”

“Look at it as a favour. For your best mate.”

Niall finally pulls his hands away, the line of his hardening cock visible under his thin grey sweats. Zayn is shocked by how much his body wants it to be in him as soon as possible. His cunt clenches, another reminder that he is still empty, like his body _knows_ there’s a dick there and thinks _why isn’t it in me?_ Zayn almost can’t help the way his knees part in reaction.

“I knew you were happy to see me,” Zayn laughs.

“Bugger off, it’s not my fault you’re so fit with tits.”

Zayn laughs again. He never really could take Niall disgruntled seriously. He raises an eyebrow to Niall and says, “you know...I’ve got a very nice cunt too.”

Niall swallows audibly. “Is that so?”

“Yeah, I told you how wet I am, right? Just from you touching me earlier.” Zayn slides his hands down his stomach, to the waistband of his shorts. Zayn still isn’t used to the way his body curves from a small waist to bigger hips, but he knows Niall will be in to it. He shimmies his hips as he slides the waistband of his basketball shorts down slowly until his hip bones are exposed. Not the sexiest choice in bottoms, but Zayn is making it work, he thinks. Niall seems to think so as well, if the way he’s beginning to lean over him to get a better look at where Zayn is pulling his shorts down is any indication. He lets the elastic waistband snap shut. “You wanna see?”

Niall hums quietly in agreement. “First I wanna see how you got yourself off last night before I touch you again.”

“Excuse me?” Zayn wasn’t expecting Niall to say anything like that. Zayn had wanted to maintain control over the situation to make himself more comfortable, but he’s intrigued by Niall challenging that.

“You heard me, babe. Wanna see what I’m working with here.” Niall’s eyebrow is cocked and he looks so sure of himself, suddenly. Zayn figures Niall is trying to get the upper hand in the situation and maybe he’ll let Niall think he has it. For a little while.

“Okay.” Zayn smirks at Niall’s newfound confidence. Two can play this game. He dips his right hand below the waistband of his shorts, immediately seeking out his clit, and his breath catches in his throat at how sensitive it already feels. His left hand reaches back up to his still-hard nipples, and palms at one gently. He doesn’t waste any time in setting up a rhythm with his fingers. His thighs begin to shake, and his legs spread on instinct. He can hear Niall breathing loudly next to him still, and it reminds Zayn that _Niall is turned on by watching him masturbate_. He can’t help the moan that escapes because of this realization. Getting himself off now feels wildly different than it did the last time Zayn did this. Knowing Niall is watching him, being turned on by him magnifies everything, and Zayn feels like he could catch on fire or shake apart at any second. “Niall, talk to me,” he whines, his body shivers involuntarily. 

He hears Niall breathe out, “ _Jesus_ ,” and place his hand on Zayn’s bent knee. “You look so good, are you almost there?” Zayn nods frantically. “Come on then.” 

Zayn tightens as he comes and can feel how _empty_ he is, how much he wants to be filled. His entire body is on edge, and his hips rise off the couch. A heat spreads through him as he comes down from the high, cunt throbbing and he’s left with that achy after-feeling of coming around nothing that he had when he got himself off last time. He forgets where he is for a few seconds, is only aware of the rushing blood he can hear and the sensations coursing through his body.

“Christ that was hot. Can I see your fingers?” 

Zayn slips his hand out of the front of his shorts, and they’re still sticky with the the wetness of his cunt. Zayn realizes he can smell himself, the scent of female arousal is heady in the air and he isn’t used to that smell coming from _him_. Niall doesn’t even hesitate before he grabs Zayn’s hand and begins to suck the slickness off of his pointer and middle finger.

“Niall, fucking hell.”

He pulls off Zayn’s fingers with a pop. “God, you taste amazing,” he moans. “You know, you don’t need to have a dick in you to proper get off, right? Lemme show you.” Niall reaches out to the waistband of Zayn’s shorts, and tugs on them impatiently. Zayn lifts his hips and lets Niall pull at his shorts until they’re pulled off and tossed behind the couch with Zayn’s shirt. Zayn is suddenly aware of how he’s sitting in a pair of cheap pants he bought a few days earlier, meanwhile Niall is still fully dressed. Zayn thinks about telling Niall to get his fucking clothes off, but he realizes he likes the idea of Niall still being fully clothed for this. Makes it a little dirtier.

Zayn doesn’t even have time to say anything before Niall is pressing his thumb to where Zayn’s clit is through his wet pants. Zayn quivers from the overstimulation, and Niall keeps his thumb there, rubbing over it gently. 

“You are absolutely soaked right now, babe.”

"I know, are you going to do something about it?"

Niall grins and reaches out to grab Zayn’s hips, rubs his fingers over the bones there before he slides off the cheap cotton pants and throws them aside.

“Christ,” Niall says reverentially. “You were right, look at this beautiful cunt.” He thumbs at the entrance and Zayn’s hips push towards Niall’s hand without pretense. Niall grins and grabs Zayn’s thighs, pulls him down until Zayn's on his back, knees in the air, with Niall in between them. Zayn’s skin is starting to get so overheated and sweaty that his skin sticks to the leather of the couch, and it pulls uncomfortably as Zayn re-situates himself.

"Just gotta get sorted, babe." Niall scoots back onto his stomach between Zayn's legs. "Lift your legs on my shoulders, c'mon now."

"Niall, are you..." 

And really, Zayn should have seen it coming. Zayn never particularly cared for eating girls out, but he had done it a few times to the girls who had asked him for it. He was never enthusiastic about it, it got the job done, the girls seemed to love it. Niall though, the first time they all got drunk together, he started slurring about how much he wanted to get his mouth on Demi Lovato's pussy. Zayn should have known Niall would go for eating his cunt first.

He spends time kissing and nipping at Zayn’s inner thighs. Niall keeps batting away Zayn’s hand every time he tries to push Niall’s head where he wants it to be. Every few seconds Zayn can feel Niall’s hot breath ghost across his clit and he can’t help the shivers it causes. Niall seems unrushed, takes his time biting softly and leaving open-mouthed kisses all around his thighs and right above Zayn’s cunt.

“Niall, please,” Zayn whines. He knows he wants Niall’s dick, but the intensity with which his body is craving Niall’s mouth shocks him.

Niall chuckles into Zayn’s thigh. “Just had to ask, babe.”

Niall gets his mouth on Zayn, searching out his clit with his tongue and finding it without difficulty. Zayn’s whole body shudders with a moan. No wonder those girls wanted Zayn to do this. Zayn feels sensitive and shivery all over his body, and Niall has just started, still lapping at Zayn’s clit a few times.

Niall pulls away briefly and tips his head up towards Zayn. “You doing alright?”

“Shut up,” Zayn says, voice gone breathy and low. He pushes Niall’s face back towards his cunt, and can hear and feel the breath of laughter Niall lets out.

Zayn feels about ready to shake right out of his skin because Niall has his lips around his clit and is _sucking_. Zayn’s hips are rising with it and he doesn’t even notice until Niall pushes down on his hips with his palms. He’s pretty sure he’s whining, but he can barely tell because he feels detached from his body, just a mass of nerves that feels ready to burst open. Niall’s not letting up, though. He’s tonguing and sucking and if Zayn ever gets his cock and flat ass back, he needs to ask Niall for tips because he’s clearly had a lot of practice. 

Zayn’s orgasm hits him suddenly, his entire body tightening and releasing, his hips pushing against Niall’s palms and curse words streaming from his lips without a second thought. Niall works him through it, his tongue gently working at Zayn’s clit, his fingers digging into Zayn’s hipbones. Zayn doesn’t even have to tell Niall when to ease off, he must know from how Zayn’s body suddenly goes slack, and he pulls away. Niall smirks up at Zayn and his mouth is shiny and wet from being pressed up to Zayn’s pussy and _Christ_. Zayn is instantly ready to go again, and how do girls deal with this?

“You want another?” Niall asks, like he was reading Zayn’s mind and just knew he was ready for more. Zayn nods. Niall wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “Think you’re ready for some fingers.” Niall doesn’t wait for an answer, because he knows that Zayn is still desperate for it and that he won’t say no. Niall ducks his head back down and starts licking around the entrance of Zayn’s cunt. 

He pulls away quickly so he can mumble “you taste _so good_ ” before diving right back in. This time he’s using his tongue to press at Zayn’s entrance, just lightly, like a taste of what’s to come, if Niall ever stops teasing. Zayn whines, and it probably should be embarrassing, but then he grabs a fistful of Niall’s hair and Niall groans, presses even closer to Zayn’s cunt. Zayn likes it too, having Niall’s hair gripped in his hand, and feeling a greater semblance of control over the situation. His control doesn’t last very long, however, because then Niall let’s go of Zayn’s hip with his left hand and slips it in between Zayn’s legs to press at the entrance of his cunt where his tongue just was. 

“Ready?” Is the only warning Zayn gets before Niall is pressing his pointer and middle fingers _into_ Zayn’s cunt. It’s a lot to take in, but not enough at the same time and Zayn whines again, tightens his grip on Niall’s hair. Zayn realizes he wasn’t getting the angle right when he tried it on himself, couldn’t quite get his own fingers in far enough _and_ touch his clit at the same time. However, Niall just lowers his mouth down, sucks at Zayn’s clit again and it’s like Zayn has lost control of his body. Niall drapes his right forearm across Zayn’s hips, pressing down to keep him still, and Zayn can’t stop the shaking of his legs. Zayn knows he’s pulling a bit too hard on Niall’s hair, but he can’t stop himself, he needs something to hold onto, to ground himself while Niall works Zayn over with his mouth and fingers. Niall doesn’t even seem to mind his hair being pulled, just pushes his face closer to Zayn’s cunt, and moves his tongue faster, picks up the pace of his fingers, fucking into Zayn quicker. Zayn is barely aware of how he’s chanting Niall’s name along with a litany of unintelligible curses. When Zayn comes again it’s a surprise, and happens with a cut off whine. Niall takes his mouth off his clit, but continues to fuck Zayn with his fingers while Zayn writhes on the couch, his breaths coming in heavy pants.

Once Zayn’s body has stopped shaking so hard, Niall removes his fingers, and brings them up to his mouth, sucking off the wetness from Zayn’s cunt again. Zayn moans.

“You’re killing me, Niall.”

Niall just grins, drags the back of his hand across his mouth, wiping away the slick there from Zayn’s cunt. Zayn couldn’t believe how he had come three times already, but his body was still ready for it, how he got all squirmy from watching Niall smirk down at him. He watched Niall sit up and press the heel of his hand down on his erection, and Zayn had totally forgotten that Niall hadn’t come yet, he’d probably been mentally willing down his dick this whole time.

“Niall, c’mon grab a condom, let’s do this.”

“One mo’.” Niall scrambles out of the room towards his bedroom and returns a couple seconds later with a condom and a tube of lubricant in hand, which he tosses on the table. He begins to remove his clothes, and Zayn watches with rapt attention because well, he’s seen Niall’s dick before but it was soft and flaccid then. This is different in about a million ways. The most pressing one is that Niall’s dick is going to be _in_ him. Up until this point Zayn has only had to worry about his dick going into other people. When Niall finally pushes down his boxers Zayn shakes his head with disbelief. Niall hard is significantly larger than Niall soft, and Zayn wonders how all of that is going to fit into him. Zayn feels his pulse speed up and his breath quicken for reasons other than being horny. He closes his splayed legs until his ankles are crossed, and covers his bare breasts with his arms. He feels closed off, and Niall definitely notices because he sits down on the couch next to Zayn and presses a palm to Zayn’s knee.

“Zayn, we don’t have to do this.”

“I know that,” Zayn rolls his eyes to hide how stupidly relieved he feels to hear Niall say that. Like if Zayn wanted to back out, Niall would go jerk off in his bathroom and no hard feelings would be had. 

“Then what’s with the whole,” Niall crosses his arms over his chest and puts on an exaggerated frown, miming Zayn’s current position. Zayn jabs him in the side with his foot, but he can feel the knot that had formed in his stomach loosen. This is just Niall, one of Zayn’s best mates for nearly three and a half years now. Zayn can trust him.

“It’s just different, isn’t it? I mean, how are we gonna fit all of that inside of me?”

Niall cackles loudly and claps his hands a couple times, while Zayn resists the urge to jab him harder with his foot.

“Mate,” Niall gasps out as he comes down from his laughter. “Are you telling me I’ve got a big cock?”

Zayn chuckles, because of course that’s what Niall would be concerned with. “It’s _average_ , don’t flatter yourself. I’ve just never had to worry about one going in me, y’know?”

“Hey, don’t insult him, you’ll scare him away.” 

Zayn is in the middle of trying to think of a clever retort, but then Niall reaches down to get a hand around his dick, and Zayn moves his knee so he can watch it happen. Niall is uncut, and Zayn watches attentively as he slowly pushes his foreskin down to reveal the flushed head of his dick. It’s veiny, darker than his pale skin, and curves up to his left a bit, but overall it’s not much different size-wise than Zayn’s own dick (at least when he had one) and it’s reassuring in a strange way. Niall’s still stroking his dick slowly, but his hips have started rising to meet his hand on the down stroke.

“Are you putting on a show for me?” Zayn glances at his face and sees that he’s biting down hard on his bottom lip, and his eyes are roaming all over his body. Zayn decides to uncross his arms to reveal his tits again, shimmies his shoulders so they bounce around a bit. He grins when Niall moans a bit in response. Niall’s face is possibly redder than Zayn has ever seen it, his eyes screwed shut in concentration, and his lips bright pink. Zayn thinks he’s pretty aware of how attractive all his bandmates are, but Niall looks almost unfairly beautiful in that moment.

“Maybe, love.” Niall’s voice has gone deeper, and raspy and the sound goes straight to Zayn’s cunt as it throbs. Zayn is still wet between his closed legs, and as he starts to open them up again to ease the pressure building there, he can feel how cold the air is on the wetness of his cunt. It almost feels like he’s at the peak of orgasm again, but with nothing there to push him over the edge it’s just unsatisfied arousal building and building. Niall’s head has lolled against the back of the sofa, his mouth agape and beads of sweat forming around his hairline. Zayn realizes Niall’s getting too into jerking himself off and if he wants to get fucked he needs to speak up before Niall makes himself come.

“Okay,” Zayn chokes out. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Niall perks up a bit and his eyes open at that. “Really?”

“Please, come on.” Zayn can’t believe that desperate tone is coming from himself, but it does the trick because Niall is leaning forward to grab the condom and lube he tossed there earlier. Zayn watches in a haze while Niall rips open the package and slips the rubber on, squeezes some lube onto his hand and jacks his dick a couple times.

“How do you want me?” Niall asks. “Do you wanna just stay on your back?” Zayn nods emphatically. Niall kneels on the couch and rearranges himself until he’s in between Zayn’s open legs. He lubes up a couple fingers, rubbing them gently to warm it up before he presses them carefully to the entrance of Zayn's cunt. Niall pushes them in slowly and Zayn just tries to breathe. He can see that Niall's dick is quite a bit larger than the two fingers he's currently using to stretch Zayn out a bit. It’s not bad at all, aside from the embarrassingly loud finger fucking sounds happening. Niall doesn’t seem to mind, he just leans down and starts pressing open mouthed kisses around Zayn’s bellybutton, slowly working up his stomach, and finally on his sternum, in between the dip of his breasts.

“You ready for the next finger, love?” 

Zayn can feel Niall’s hot breath on his skin, and Niall’s wide eyes peering up at him from where he’s positioned between Zayn’s boobs and it’s all a bit much to take in, so he let’s his his head roll back and hit the armrest.

“Yeah, another finger.”

Zayn can feel a third finger nudging at his entrance. He lets out a quiet gasp as Niall slips it in easily. Zayn can feel it this time, his body stretching a bit to take Niall’s fingers. He had only gotten around to using two fingers on himself earlier, and his fingers are currently a lot thinner and more delicate than Niall’s. It actually feels pretty amazing, and Zayn can’t stop the choked out moan that escapes when Niall finally starts thrusting his fingers in and out in earnest, the squelching sounds even louder now.

 _”Fuck me,”_ Zayn gasps.

Niall chuckles. “I’m working on it, love.”

“No, Niall, fuck me. Now. I’m ready, c’mon.”

“Shit, shit okay, hang on.” Niall slips his fingers out and Zayn is unbelievably _ready_. He hitches his legs a bit wider and he’s so slick between his legs he can feel himself dripping onto Niall’s leather couch. A hand on Zayn’s knee is the only warning he gets before Niall is pressing the head of his dick up against Zayn’s cunt. Niall keeps it there for a few seconds, the fucking tease that he is, before he’s pushing forward slowly and _Jesus Christ_. Zayn feels excruciatingly sensitive, can feel his body taking Niall’s dick in, the dull pressure and slight pain of his body accommodating it. 

Niall’s hips bump against his, and Zayn realizes, somewhat bewilderingly, that Niall’s dick is all the way in him. _Finally_. Zayn lifts his head from the armrest so he can look at Niall, who is already staring back at him.

“Look, we fit it all in!” Niall says, stupid grin on his face. Zayn laughs loudly, can feel the tension and seriousness of the situation fade away. Niall’s lips are so, so pink where they’re stretched around his smile, and Zayn wants to kiss him, suddenly. He’s not sure if it’s crossing a line, but Niall’s dick is in him and Zayn figures so many lines have already been crossed, why not one more? 

“Niall, c’mere.” Zayn gets his hands on Niall’s shoulders, uses it as leverage to pull himself up and Niall down until their lips meet in the middle, a little more forcefully than Zayn had intended. It takes a few seconds for Niall to catch up, but then he’s kissing Zayn back and nudging his mouth open so that their tongues can meet. Niall’s mouth is so sweet, and his tongue is doing such wicked things that Zayn can hardly focus on anything other than how pushed open and bare he feels. When Niall starts thrusting slowly, Zayn pulls away from the kiss with a gasp of air.

“More, c’mon c’mon,” Zayn encourages. Niall picks up his pace, fucks into Zayn steadily, his hands gripping Zayn’s thighs almost too roughly, but Zayn finds he likes it, like it’s almost grounding him. Niall let’s go of Zayn’s thighs and Zayn is about to protest but then Niall’s left hand is coming up to work circles on Zayn’s clit with his thumb, the other gripping the back of the couch for balance. Zayn’s thighs tremble and he tightens his grip on Niall’s shoulders, his nails digging in the tiniest bit. Zayn knows he isn’t going to last long, can already feel the telltale signs of orgasm hurtling towards him quicker than ever before. His back bowing, his hips rising to meet Niall’s thrusts, every nerve on edge, his legs shaking as he tries to spread his thighs even farther. A few more circles around his clit and he’s going off, his body trembling and curling into and around Niall’s, whining and cursing into the junction of Niall’s neck and shoulder. Niall stops and waits until Zayn’s uncontrollable hip thrusts subside.

“Jesus,” he huffs over Zayn’s shoulder where Zayn is still tucked up against him. “That was a big one, wasn’t it?” Zayn feels absolutely exhausted and devastated, his body still trembling against Niall’s and can only nod in response. Niall doesn’t start thrusting again until Zayn’s body has somewhat relaxed. He loosens the hold he has on Niall’s shoulders (and realizes belatedly that he dug his nails into Niall’s skin quite sharply with that last orgasm, and Niall will likely have marks left there) and lets himself relax back into the couch. Niall starts to thrust again and Zayn immediately feels his body begin to curl back up. It’s a bit on the wrong side of _too much_ and Zayn can feel that he’s pushing on Niall’s shoulders instead of pulling him in. Niall can feel it too, because he stops again and looks down at Zayn.

“Are you alright?”

“It’s just, it’s a bit too much right now.”

“You want me to wait longer?”

“Just pull out, you can come on my tits.”

Niall’s hips give an involuntary jerk at that. “Jesus, fuck yes. Yeah, okay.”

Zayn’s still ridiculously sensitive down there and Niall pulling out makes him whine in his throat, feels strange and _wrong_ in a certain way. He wanted Niall in him for longer, wanted to feel Niall coming in him, but he hasn’t come once yet, and Zayn knows he must be going half mad with it right now.

Once Niall is all the way out, he strips off the condom, and tosses it towards the table before he scooches up the couch until he’s practically straddling Zayn’s stomach. Zayn watches, near mesmerized as Niall works a hand over his dick, his face screwed up and flushed with concentration. Zayn wants to help but he doesn’t really know what to do, but usually in porn the girl will play with her own breasts with her mouth open, begging for the guy’s jizz. Zayn doesn’t feel that desperate, but decides to be a good sport and help Niall along a bit. Zayn grabs his tits and pushes them together, uses his thumbs to play with the nipples, pouts out his bottom lip and in his best sultry voice says “you gonna come for me, babe?”

Zayn half expects Niall to burst out laughing, but he’s so far gone he just nods frantically, grunts out “yeah, yeah gonna come for you.” Zayn just keeps massaging his breasts, pushing them together and letting them bounce back apart when he lets go, watches the veins in Niall’s arms and neck become more and more prominent until finally he comes with a few loud grunts. Zayn closes his eyes because he’s not in the mood for accidents, but he can feel the hot wet spurts landing all over his tits, in the dip between his breasts and some of it even lands on his chin. He opens his eyes once he thinks Niall is done and meets Niall’s gaze. Zayn’s feeling a bit dirty at this point so he sticks out his tongue and catches the drops of come he can feel just below his bottom lip.

“Jesus Christ, Zayn.” Niall collapses on the back of the couch. Zayn looks down and his chest is an absolute _mess_. His breasts are covered in Niall’s come, which is cooling rapidly and becoming tacky and somewhat uncomfortable. Niall is staring down at his come covered breasts as well, with an unreadable expression. 

“I’ll grab a flannel.” Before Zayn can even reply, Niall is up and out of the room, returning a few moments later with a wet cloth and a blanket from his room. “Are you feeling alright, then?” Niall asks as he kneels between Zayn’s legs again, reminiscent of his earlier position except this time he’s gently wiping lube away from Zayn’s lady bits with a warm, wet cloth. 

“Quite satisfied,” Zayn ends with a yawn. “Exhausted, though.”

Niall grins as he moves up to wipe his come off of Zayn’s breasts, gently and thoroughly. “‘s what the blanket’s for. Time for a quick nap, yeah?” 

He tosses the flannel on the table and grabs the blanket he dropped next to the couch. The next minute or so is spent rearranging themselves to fit on the couch, and Zayn finds himself tucked under Niall’s arm, his nose pressed to Niall’s ribcage and it’s surprisingly comfortable. Cuddling and napping with Niall is nothing new, they had always been a pretty tactile group, but the cuddling while naked part, that was quite different. It was almost as if the two halves of him, the one that saw Niall as a friend, and the one that wanted to be fucked by Niall were meeting in the middle. As Zayn closed his eyes and drifted off, he couldn’t help but hope he’d be able to balance those two halves when he woke up again.


End file.
